Transformers G1 Redux
by Whovian41110
Summary: The Transformers crash 4 million years ago on Earth then wake up when Mt. St. Helens erupts the Great War resumes on Earth. This is my version of the G1 canon that makes more sense.Rated T for graphic depiction of mechanical death and semi graphic depiction of organic death. Going through MAJOR rewrites. Expect to read through the whole thing because few passages are the same.
1. Episode 1: The Awakening Part I

**AN: This is version 2. All current chapters will be deleted and replaced with the new versions. Expect to reread.**

 **AN: So I'm basically making my ideal G1 cartoon. I took some ideas from fanfics, some ideas from the cartoon and** _many_ **ideas from the IDW comics. Also as a small note most characters are based off their current toys with a few exceptions. EX: Lugnut is RTS Lugnut, Blitzwing is TR Blitzwing that sort of thing. Transformers are a copyright of Hasbro and Takara and definitely not me. Enjoy version two of this story.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Awakening Part I**

 _Nevada Desert: July 11, 2008_

A dark grey semi bumped over the dirt road. The sides were printed with inconspicuous labels, concealing the fact that it was a military vehicle carrying an important payload. Beneath the grey panels was several inches of composite armor. Several people in orange suits with radiation detectors swarm around the crystalline mass inside the trailer.

"Dr. Morgan, could you adjust the scanner probe please? I want to confirm the readings we are getting from this." One of the scientists moved an arm and adjusted the probe. Despite the rocking the inside of the truck was not jostled at all. A radio in the front of the truck squaked and said, "After the eruption of Mt. St. Helens, the cities surrounding are still recovering from the ash and dust. There have been approximately fifty fatalities and hundreds of homes have been destroyed. Fire departments are calling in reinforcements and are fighting the lava flow. The situation looks grim but the brave-"

The woman frowned at the radio and tuned it off, "Yeah these readings are right. We're getting incredible energy thrown off from this. This crystal can't possibly be putting out this much energy."

The third scientist reached to his chin before bumping into the faceplate of his suit. "That is weird. According to this rock sample that was picked up around the crystal sample, it's been putting out this energy for a long time. We should radio this in"

"Roger." The other man in the radiation suit tapped a screen on the wall. "Mobile Lab 1 to Base, over."

"We read you Mobile Lab, over."

"The sample we picked up is incredible. This single crystal seems to have enough energy in it to power San Francisco for at least a week! Over."

"Bring it in. Make sure its boxed. Don't want any satellite snaps of this stuff. If your readings are right this could change everything. Provided of course that we can find more. Over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

O-O-O

The truck pulled up to the gate at sunfall. The light glared over the metal surfaces and flashed in the driver's eyes. Teams of men and dogs instepcted the semi as an older man in a military uniform scanned the transponder to confirm the truck was scheduled to be entering Groom Lake.

The military man signaled for the truck to move forward as the barrier lowered, "Move along." The truck pulled through the fence and into the facility.

Inside the trailer the scientists had taken off their radiation suits. "Alright. This thing doesn't give off harmful radiation but we need it to be concealed until it's underground." The other scientists moved towards the door and rolled the metal box on a cart. Someone on the outside opened a door and a forklift pulled up to the rear of the trailer. Unbeknownst to the humans, once the Energon left the shielding of the semi trailer it gave off a pulse of radiation. The forklift then hissed as it lowered the pallet and began to move underground.

 _Cave in the Cascade Mountains: July 11, 2008, Early morning_

"Lord Megatron: Status report compiled. Start point: Space Bridge travel. Autobot ship activated Space Bridge. Our ship followed through the Space Bridge and we entered an unknown system. Navigation sensors were damaged during launch. Probability of current planet being in unidentified system 99.99%. Autobot ship was disabled and boarded. Starscream left in command of _The Nemesis._ Autobots unsuccessfully repelled invasion. _The Nemesis_ fired on the Autobot ship and feedback critically damaged both ships. Autobots offline. Whereabouts of _The Nemesis:_ Unknown."

"Hmm." Megatron leaned back and thought. "Are there any sources of energy on this world?"

"This is a young world. There are many potential energy sources, however they are not able to be converted into Energon easily. Cybertronian use of hydrocarbon molecules possible though unheal- Correction. Energon readings detected. South south east. Large deposit has been uncovered."

Megatron stood up in the cave and looked around at his troops. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Reflector, Lugnut. [Lugnut and Blitzwing work as a team, however it would be wise to send more than just those 2. Soundwave would keep both in line.]

"Soundwave, you will be leading Lugnut and Blitzwing to the Energon deposit."

Soundwave simply nodded while Lugnut proclaimed, "Yes my lord. I will retrieve the Energon for the GLORY of the Decepticons!"

Blitzwing looked at Lugnut and said, _"Yes Lord Megatron. I will retrieve ze Energon and-_ **-Destroy anything that stands in our way!"**

Megatron vented in frustration and said, "Just go." Soundwave walked out of cave followed by Blitzwing's tan and purple frame and the hulk of Lugnut's dark grey frame.

"I will make sure that we keep on the Energon signature. Generating map. Transform into flight mode." Blitzwing's frame split apart and expanded into a small Russian fighter jet. Lugnut took longer to transform. His dense armor expanded as his frame shifted into a huge bomber aircraft. The air shimmered behind the engines of the two jet planes as they throttled up. Soundwave jumped into the air and his frame shrunk down with bolts of purple lightning as his mass was displaced into subspace. Soundwave fell into the cockpit of Blitzwing's jet mode as the purple jet lifted off into the air.

Blitzwing circled around the mountain as Lugnut continued to spool up his engines and began to roll. "HURRY UP YOU LEAD-AFTED BOLTHEAD HAHAHAHAHA!"

As Lugnut took to the air he grumble and replied, "Shut up you double-moded abomination. We are on this mission for the GLORY of the Decepticons!"

"Cease this argument at once. Change heading to signal reading."

" _Acknowledged,-_ **-Try to keep up, Lugnut,-** -BEFORE I LEAVE YOU IN MY FUMES, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I will keep up with you just fine you three-faced abomination."

 _Groom Lake AFB a.k.a. Area 51, Later that day_

"Bogeys on the radar 100 miles out." The screen pinged with outlines of a small and large aircraft.

"Unidentified aircraft you are violating US government airspace. Divert course immediately."

"Unidentified aircraft please respond. Divert north or we will use deadly force."

The headset screeched with static that seemed to have a strange structure to it. It rose to a high pitch then abruptly cut off.

"Fighters are being dispatched to escort you out of US government airspace." The operator wiped his brow and said into a different microphone, "Dispatch Eagles 1 through 4 to intercept. You have supersonic clearance."

In rapid succession four F-15 Eagles lifted off the runways and banked in unison towards the unknown aircraft. Their exhaust formed long streaks across the setting sun as the fighters went supersonic across the desert.

O-O-O

"Attention: we have been hailed." Soundwave's synthesized voice came from Blitzwing's cockpit as the jets flew towards the Energon signature. "Locals have scrambled interceptors. This planet's technology: inferior. Lugnut, Blitzwing: do not engage. Locals may be useful."

"Acknowledged Soundwave."

" _If you insist we cannot-_ **-crush them-** _-then we will not."_

"Fighters: in visual range. Increase speed."

"This alternate mode can't go any faster!" Lugnut's engines strained as he tried to propel himself past the speed of sound. Lugnut throttle back to a high speed cruise and felt missiles detonate behind him. "HA! HA! Pathetic human weapons can not pierce the shell of LUGNUT!"

" **Shut up you iron brained idiot! Megatron told us to retrieve the Energon! We will do that!"**

"Blitzwing, I am the most LOYAL of the GLORIOUS Decepticons! We will get the Energon and nothing will stand in our way!" The two flyers continue to fly towards the Air Force Base. As the human fighter jets circle around the Cybertronians, they launch several more missiles that immediately swerve off to the side and detonate in midair.

"HAHAHA THAT'S WHY THEY'RE CALLED MISSILES YOU INSECTS!"

"This is Eagle 1 to Groom Lake. We've attempted to make contact and have moved onto shooting them down. The intruders appear to be a MiG 29 and a B-52. Missiles are having no effect. They appear to have an incredible ECM suite. We're attempting to shoot the bastards down before they can reach you, base."

"Roger that Eagle 1, Move to machine gun range." The fighter wing banked around behind the bomber. The two leading jets began firing on the huge bomber. At first the sustained fire seemed to be effective, but the greenish grey bomber did not react. The skin of the bomber tore apart as a loud mechanical whirring noise ripped through the noise of the jet engines. "FUCK! What's it doing?"

"Base to Eagle 1, what's happening out KRRRRSSSSSHZZZZZTTHZZZZZ … … …" As Lugnut resumed his root mode he flipped through the air and grabbed a fighter in his massive, claw like hands and squeezed it while the fuel inside it detonated. "Foolish organic! You cannot stop Lugnut!" The thrusters on Lugnut's back spun up and kept him moving along with Blitzwing.

As Lugnut transformed, Soundwave lept out and ejected Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. As the cassettes grew in size, Buzzsaw grabbed Soundwave's alternate mode. "I have jammed their communications. The organics do not know what or where we are. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, destroy hostiles." The two mechanical birds screeched and engaged the fighter jets. Buzzsaw's laser beams pierced completely through two of the remaining fighters and cut them both into pieces that plummeted to the ground. Laserbeak banked and grabbed onto the last fighter with her talons and began ripping it apart with her sharp beak. As she pierced into the core of the jet, it exploded in a large fireball that Laserbeak flew out of unscathed.

"Objective achieved Soundwave."

"Acknowledged. Lugnut, Blitzwing, resume alternate modes. Proceed to Energon signature."

O-O-O

"This is Groom Lake Tower, calling Eagle 1. What happened? We can no longer pick up your radar signature. The intruders are still inbound. Respond, damn it! Prepare base for invasion!" Sirens rang out over the Nevada desert as men and women scrambled to prepare the base for repelling hosiles. Out of the west a silhouette quickly grew into a dark purple MiG 29 that tore through the air only 150 feet off the ground. The aircraft pulled back and rapidly slowed as it split apart and reformed into an enormous tan and purple robot. The giant mechanoid landed in a crouch and shattered the pavement beneath it. The robot screeched and hissed as it looked around the base. It paused for a moment and then said in German accented English, _"Where is ze crystal?"_

"Fire on that- that- thing!" The soldiers fired rifles at the giant mech, but the bullets just sparked and bounced off Blitzwing's armor. "Move the tanks into position!" Two M1A1 tanks crawled into range and fired tank shells at Blitzwing. They had no effect.

"YOU CALL THAT A TANK? IT'S MY TURN HAHAHAHA!" The parts of Blitzwing's root mode compacted into a tan Leopard 2 tank. The tip of the barrel glowed purple before a glowing bolt of energy shot out and exploded inside the first tank. In the chaos of the attack, the soldiers did not notice Lugnut swooping low and transforming into robot mode until he landed on the other tank, crushing it. Lugnut stood up and looked around as Buzzsaw landed and dropped Soundwave who then grew in a wreath of purple lightning as he transformed.

"Laserbeak, Operation: aerial reconnaissance. Frenzy, Rumble, eject. Operation: retrieve Energon." Two human sized roots quickly transformed from cassettes. Frenzy, the red and black Deployer, deployed a small scanner from his arm.

"Roger that Soundwave!" The twin Deployers ran towards the Energon signal.

Blitzwing returned fire on the soldiers with his blasters. The blasts of plasma burned straight through the fragile organic forms, charring the flesh it didn't vaporize. The soldiers screamed after seeing their comrades murdered in such a brutal way and ran. While they ran Lugnut reached behind his back and drew a hammer made out of the tail of his alt mode. In his red-hued optic field several aircraft lit up. His face contorted into a grimacing smile as he swung the hammer into the stationary fighters. The explosion lit up the twilight with a sickening red light.

"DIE FOR THE GLORY OF THE DECEPTICONS, PUNY ORGANICS!" Blitzwing cackled and smashed humans and vehicles.

"Decepticons: Cease combat! Mission objective is to retrieve the Energon, not destroy this base. Chance of Energon detonation unacceptably high!" Soundwave switched from Cybertronian Basic to English. "Query: Do you understand me?" Several of the braver humans who had not ran, nodded. " Seeking: a high energy crystal about this large." He gestured the approximate size of the Energon crystal.

"We don't have anything like that here!"

"You are lying. Decepticons: Resume search."

Several of the humans fired their rifles at the Cybertronians. The giant robots shrugged off the bullets like a light rain. Lugnut looked down at the humans and laughed, a grating metallic rumble. "Do you really think your pathetic weapons will do anything to Decepticon alloys? Your resistance is futile!"

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw both circled around the military base like vultures above a dead animal. Whenever a jet or helicopter attempted to take off a plasma bolt or a laser would burn through a crucial component and then the aircraft would crash.

O-O-O

Several soldiers ran to the communications trunk. They were all hunched low to the ground to avoid the notice of the Decepticons. They stayed quiet, only hearing the crunch of a boot on gravel or heavy breathing. Once they reached the door they went through. The room was in disarray. Small fires raged throughout the room and most of the equipment sparked. Lennox sweared under his breath and grabbed a satellite phone. He said to one of his men, "Grab the radio." The group then exited and crept towards the perimeter of the base. Lennox was in the back of the line and clicked the on switch. Instead of signal indicators he got static. "Damn it! I can't get any signal!"

One of his men whispered back, "I think one of those things is jamming the radios. If we get far enough we may be able to get the word out."

"Alright men, move out! We need to tell Command about this."

O-O-O

Several minutes later, Rumble exclaimed, "I found it!" He kneeled down several meters to the side of the source and transformed his arms into piledrivers. "Hehe. Time to break some ground." The pistons thudded into the pavement, cracking and shattering the surface. Underneath the pavement was a thick metal shell. Rumble threw chunks of pavement as bullets pinged off his armor. After clearing away the half-meter thick pavement and concrete, Rumble transformed his arms again into pile drivers. The pile drivers rang the bunker like a bell but failed to do anything but slightly dent it. "Hey bro, I could use some help getting through this!" Frenzy jumped down into the hole and sized up the metal shell. He cupped his hands and focused on his sonic generator. The screech rapidly rose above human-audible pitch and soon the metal began to glow where the precise sonic attack hit it. The metal creaked as it was cut. About 30 seconds later the metal clanged to the floor of the bunker. A bright blue light spilled out into the darkening air.

Rumble and Frenzy both jumped into the bunker and exvented when they saw the size of the Crystalline Energon. "By the Pit! There's enough Energon in this crystal to power an Omega Sentinel for _days!"_ Several terrified scientists cowered in the corner of the bunker. Rumble reached towards the crystal and a bolt of lightning zapped his hand. Static filled his vision and overload messages registered as Rumble stumbled backwards. "Ow! That Energon shocked me! And I've got a bit of overload!"

"Suggestion: Allow me to move it. This Energon likely is unstable. My stabilized and insulated systems should allow me to touch it." Soundwave's hand reached through the hole and gently grasped the pallet underneath the Energon. The humans in the corner of the bunker screamed when they saw the huge hand enter the room.

"Lugnut: assume alternate mode." As Lugnut transformed, Soundwave lifted the pallet out of the hole and walked towards the huge bomber. He slid the pallet into the small cargo space that Lugnut had in his alt mode. Soundwave looked over at Blitzwing.

"AHAHAHA! LOOK AT HOW THE HUMANS RUN! THE RUN LIKE LITTLE INSECTICONS AVOIDING MY PEDE!" Blitzwing stomped at the scattered soldiers as they ran in terror from the giant alien.

"Blitzwing: Prepare to return to base."

"AH WHATEVER- _-assuming vehicle mode."_

"Rumble, Frenzy: Return to dock. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw: provide air support." Rumble and Frenzy both jumped into the air as they compacted into their docking modes. Once the cassettes had docked Soundwave mass-shifted down into his alt mode. Laserbeak grabbed him out of the air as Lugnut and Blitzwing took off.

 _~Soundwave to Megatron: Energon obtained. Quantity exceeds expectations.~_

 _~Excellent Soundwave! Return to our temporary base and we can begin putting it to use.~_

O-O-O

 _Mt. St. Helens July 10, midday_

Ratchet shook his head. "Uhh… Primus. What the slag happened?" He lifted his head and looked around. He was inside the auto repair unit, which had evidently just revived him from stasis lock. He saw the wrecked inside of his medbay. The copper colored walls were crumpled and scorched from the battle that had been raging in here before the crash: The crash! That's why he felt like such slag. The walls were seared and cracked where battle had scarred them. Ratchet stood up and felt his gyros whine as his system recalibrated. His frame creaked at the joints as he stood. "The other Autobots! Where are they?" Ratchet ran out the door to his medbay into the hallway and sighed when he couldn't see anything. With a thought and a line of code he flicked on his alt mode's lights. Lights on his chest and arms threw out bright beams that illuminated the brass colored hallway. He gasped as he saw the bent and broken frames of several of the minibots at the bow end of the hallway. He ran to them and picked up Bumblebee's small frame. The yellow courier was stable but his arm was bent and cracked where he landed on it. His torso armor had been scraped and dented around his spark chamber and the T-Cog. From a coursary scan he was fine, but in Stasis Lock. Ratchet walked up the hallway, noting it was slightly tilted and sat Bumblebee on a berth and opened a computer terminal. He dusted off the interface and powered it on. He entered, "Vocal interface activate;"

The terminal hummed and beeped as it displayed, "Activating Teletraan One mainframe. Activating generators, computer systems active, Teletraan One power restored." As these characters flashed on the screen, the lights outside of Ratchet's medbay flickered to life. Static crackled and then resolved into silence as, "Teletraan One active was displayed on the screen."

Ratchet looked up at the screen and mumbled, "It's about time. Teletraan One, Status report. What happened?"

The computer responded in a monotonous, synthesized voice, _"After traversing the Space Bridge, we were fired upon by a Decepticon warship,_ The Nemesis. _Engines were disabled. Decepticons launched a breaching tube after drawing us into tractor beam range. Intrusion onto_ The Ark. _Defenses were shut down by Soundwave. Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Lugnut, and Blitzwing boarded. Shortly after this_ The Nemesis _fired on us again, breaking the tractor lock. Ironhide successfully fired the particle beam cannons into_ The Nemesis' _damaged sectors, causing it to become disabled and possibly crash._ The Ark _was unable to successfully recover and made a violent planetfall on this world."_

"Great. Is there any information about this world in the database?"

" _Searching… Affirmative. Designation: Sol-3, rocky, primitive organic life, one moon. Entry ends."_

"Slag. Is any other bot online in this ship?"

" _Negative. Transmitting locations of crew members in Stasis Lock. Done."_

"Frag my hard drive and call me a transport. I'm the only one online?"

" _Affirmative. According to the medbay logs, the auto repair chamber was used on 15 subjects before you."_

"Who?"

" _Unknown subjects with Decepticon spark signatures"_

"Great. Standby while I get the others." Ratchet retrieved Cliffjumper, Powerglide and Brawn from the end of the hallway and scanned them for any threatening damage. Finding none, he prepared to go to the bridge. He pulsed his T-Cog and felt his frame reconfigure into his familiar medical transport mode. However his parts did not reconfigure into his original alt mode, they reformed into a strange boxy vehicle of unknown origin. He felt disoriented as the springs of the suspension sunk under his weight. He must have been reformatted into this new odd alternate mode. That meant that this world had technology. Which meant that the organic life had evolved or been replaced with mechanical life. Regardless, his fellow Autobots needed him. He drove forward carefully on strange wheels towards the bridge.

O-O-O

 _Several Hours Later_

Ratchet sighed in relief as the auto repair chamber displayed positive status. The chamber accepted the wrecked frame of Optimus Prime and reformed it into a new body. While one chamber reformatted Optimus Prime, Ratchet lifted Bumblebee's frame into the other chamber. The link to the Sky Spy satellite whirred as it received the form factor of alternate mode it should scan for. While the automated systems repaired the damaged Autobots, Ratchet looked up the security footage of the Decepticon attack.

 _Near Earth's Moon: 4 Million Years Ago_

The ship was dim, as a red light flashed and a siren blared. The ship was under red alert. Suddenly the ship shook, and sparks fell out of the wall, as a bright flame cut through the hull. The hull plating was kicked in by a dark colored leg. A tall, broad silver and black robot stepped through the still glowing hole and grinned.

"Autobots, prepare to meet your maker!" He kept walking towards the bridge. Several other Decepticons stepped through the hole and went in different directions, towards various vital parts of _The Ark._ Thundercracker walked towards the medbay while the majority of the invaders followed Megatron to the bridge.

Megatron punched the blast door and yelled, "If you open this door, I'll terminate your miserable existence painlessly!" Megatron folded into an alien tank and dropped to the floor. **CHOOM!** A purple bolt of plasma burned through the thick metal plates and left a glowing, smoldering hole. Megatron then resumed his root mode and tore at the blast doors. After a few moments, the metal gave way and Megatron entered the bridge.

"Prepare to die!" Megatron grabbed Smokescreen, who was near the door and threw him into the crowd of Autobots. The bridge erupted into a fight as the Autobots opened fire on the silver tyrant. Optimus Prime yelled over the din of the melee, "Autobots, repel the Decepticons!" Suddenly the ship shook as enormous blasts impacted on the hull. Ironhide kicked a Reflector drone out of the way on his way to the weapons console.

"Big mistake 'Cons! Ah've got weapons and no reason not to use them! Targeting systems online! Firing Particle Beams! The ship rumbled as enormous cannons fired on the Decepticon ship. Through the targeting system Ironhide saw the ship's engines crumble and explode. "Haha! Take that, 'Cons!"

Optimus Prime ran towards Megatron and reared back in preparation for a punch. As he reached Megatron, Optimus punched Megatron in the back. The impact rang out over the din of the battle. Megatron grunted as he stumbled then whirled around. "Optimus! I've waited a long time for this!"

"You'll have to keep waiting Megatron! I'm not going down just yet!" Optimus punched below the chest plate, crushing armor and damaging vital components. He followed with a kick to the center of the chest that drove Megatron back several paces and drew a glowing orange axe from subspace. Megatron ran forward as he drew a glowing purple sword and laughed. The two leaders swapped blows as a massive battle raged around them. Megatron's sword scraped Optimus's faceplate as he dodged backwards, leaving a scar of burnt metal in the faceplate. "Megatron! This is pointless!"

As Megatron slashed back at Optimus he shouted, "Oh you're so wrong Optimus! This has such a sharp point even you could get it!" Megatron stabbed forward with his sword and glanced Optimus's abdomen. Optimus groaned as damage reports flashed in his vision as static crackled on the edges. Smoke filled the bridge as as a console caught on fire.

"Get off my ship Megaton!" Optimus clenched his fist and slammed it down over Megatron's helm knocking him off balance. Optimus ran after the falling tyrant and kneeled down onto the silver metal of Megatron's chest, pinning him to the floor. "Yield! I don't want to extinguish such a bright Spark!" Megatron kicked at nothing as he tried to escape. In response Optimus punched him in the helm, breaking armor and bending plating. "Remember when we worked together? To restore the freedom of the lower classes? That Megatron that I knew must be in there somewhere!"

"You betrayed that when you accepted the Matrix and became Optimus Prime! I'll never work with you traitor!" Megatron spit broken pieces of armor and lubricant into Optimus's face.

"Your choice Megatron." Optimus drew his ion blaster after stowing his axe and began charging the blaster. Optimus rested the barrel on Megatron's face.

"Wait! What happened to the Autobots being merciful?"

"Too many of my friends have died today for me to consider mercy for **you** Megatron." Optimus prepared to fire when suddenly-

" _Danger: planetfall imminent! Engines offline! Atmospheric entry in 20 seconds!"_ The bridge was now filled with the screech of the collision alert siren.

"Slag! Jazz, Take the helm!" Before Optimus could fire Soundwave crashed into the red and blue Matrix Bearer, knocking him off Megatron. Optimus landed sprawled in a heap near the security station. As Optimus got up, the bridge became filled with a sickly, flickering orange light.

Jazz shouted from the helm, "Brace for impact! I can't recover it Primus damn it! We're gonna crash!" The artificial gravity systems and inertial dampeners were overwhelmed as the ship was buffeted by the atmosphere. "I've lost all control! Primus save us!" The occupants of the ship were thrown around the inside of _The Ark_ like pinballs as it tumbled through the atmosphere.

O-O-O

It was night in the mountains. Bugs chirped, pack animals howled and everything was normal. However, in the sky there was a streak of flame and a roar that sounded like the sky split open. The fiery streak dissolved as a copper colored ship appeared and began falling towards a mountain. The ship was burnt and charred on it's otherwise gleaming copper surface. The enormous ship was trailing pieces of metal as it fell out of the sky. When it hit the mountain a sound like the very planet being ripped apart shook the ground and air. Huge plumes of molten rock and dust shot into the air as lightning crackled in the clouds of dust. Over the years the dust settled and the mountain slowly filled the hole left by the crashing alien spaceship. After some time it was impossible to tell that the mountain held any secrets at all.

* * *

 **AN: If you liked or disliked the story feel free to give pointers. Remember to follow and favorite to see these episodes/chapters as they come out! I've currently gotten the first 2 chapters done and am hoping to finish the first 5 episodes (The Awakening Parts I - V) by the end of July. No promises though.**


	2. Important Announcement!

p style="text-align: center;"strongImportant Announcement!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have gotten far enough in the rewriting of this story that I feel okay about unleashing it into the world! Enjoy the new chapter 1! Story should now contain much better writing and spelling. (I also mapped out the plot this time so that should help this story go the right direction.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"(This only exists so that people will get a notification.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Enjoy your day and don't forget to follow this story!/p 


	3. Episode 1: The Awakening Part II

**AN: So here's episode 2. Like TFPrime I'm doing a five part opening that sets up the Macguffinite for this story. I'll try to keep the chapters to a similar length.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Awakening Part II**

 _Cave in the Cascade Mountains: July 11, 2008_

As the moon glistened in Earth's sky a bomber and a fighter jet descended into the mountain range. When they were flying through the valley they came upon a huge opening in the rocky face. The aircraft split apart and re formed into two huge robots. Another robot was growing out of the floor as the shunted mass returned to its rightful place.

"Report: Energon retrieved. Abnormally high energy."

"Hmm… This is interesting Soundwave. Give me an Energon cube of this abnormal Energon."

Soundwave said, "Will need refinement. The Energon was raw. Preparing refinery." Soundwave retrieved a complex machine from his subspace pocket. The machine could take in nearly any form of energy and purify it into Energon. Lugnut set down the crate full of raw Energon at Soundwave's feet. Soundwave broke off a small chunk of glowing crystal and fed it into the input slot. The machine whirred and beeped as the crystal was liquefied into glowing viscous fluid. The blue liquid poured out into a crystal clear cube and the machine became quiet. Soundwave disconnected the cube and handed it to Megatron. "Energon refined into cube form."

Megatron drank from the glowing blue cube and shuddered as his system took in the new more powerful Energon. In his overlay he saw his energy level go from 36% up past 100% up to 530% of his normal energy storage. "By the Pit! This is incredible! This Energon is almost 5 times as powerful as Cybertronian Energon!" With a supply of this Energon we could take Cybertron in days!" Megatron laughed as his energy readings went even higher with another sip of this planet's Energon. "This planet is a worthy target. Soundwave prepare to build a siege bunker. Use local metals and we'll fortify it with Energon later.

O-O-O

The Ark, _Mt. St. Helens: July 10, 2008_

"So Optimus, basically we're stranded on an organic world and the Decepticons are somewhere on this Primus forsaken rock. We have no idea where they are, but in the realm of good news this planet has abundant resources that can be converted into synthetic Energon."

"Thank you Prowl. This is very troubling. If this planet is not prepared for the Decepticons we must protect them until we can get a signal back to Cybertron."

Blaster stood up from the seat he was in and said, "I'll do my best Prime, but _The Ark's_ systems are pretty well slagged."

"I appreciate your candor Blaster. We should send a scouting party out to learn more about this planet. Jazz, since we know so little about this world this mission will be under the Special Ops division. You are in charge of the scouting party."

"Thank you Optimus. I'll talk with my bots and figure out who should scout this planet."

"This Council is now adjourned."

Jazz walked through the door and walked towards the rec room, where most of the Autobots were staying for now. The hallway now had gravity facing in the correct direction thanks to Wheeljack powering up the ship's systems. As he walked into the rec room he saw the rank and file Autobots look up from the floor. Some smiled at him but the morale was very low. They were stranded on an alien world with little hope of return.

"Special Ops bots, I've got a mission for us. Come wit' me." Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, and Mirage got up from the tables they were sitting at and filed after the white and black saboteur. Once they reached the hallway Jazz said, "Alright. We have an unknown organic planet with a decent amount of energy. We know almost nothing about this planet except that us and the Decepticons are on it. We need a 2 bot scouting party to investigate the area around the crash site. Hound, Cliffjumper you will go on this mission. Do not provoke the natives, if there are any. If you encounter Decepticons try not to engage. Report back using standard protocol gamma."

Hound and Cliffjumper both saluted and walked towards the airlock.

"Well Cliffjumper, we get to explore this world. This reminds of back before the war. I could take my ship and go to planets and just explore. What I wouldn't give to back to then."

"Ah whatever Hound." Cliffjumper waved his hand at the taller bot. "I'm just glad to get off this ship."

"Don't be so dismissive Cliffjumper, the wild can be quite beautiful." They reached the doors that led to the outside world and pressed the button to open it. "Oh." The outside world was less than beautiful. Ash and dust was raining down on scorched ground and there were fires burning in various spots. _The Ark_ stuck partially out of a mountain that was currently smoking and steaming. Hound's long range sensors detected a huge cloud of ash rising high into the atmosphere. "Well. That would explain the quake that the ship logged. We must have crashed into a volcano. Well, let's see if we can find a healthy part of this planet. Roll out."

Hound's legs folded into the rear of a Jeep as his chest and arms formed the front. Cliffjumper's feet compacted into the front of a Mini Cooper as his chest and arms formed the rear of his alt mode.

"Let's ride Hound! I wanna see what this alt mode can do!" Cliffjumper's tires spun as he drove down the mountain. Hound followed behind him a little more cautiously and began scanning for local life. Several hours of careful driving later they had reached a black road made out of rock and sealant.

"Cliffjumper I have large amounts of activity on my sensors this way. Follow me."

"Roger that." The red Mini Cooper and green Jeep drove up the road towards the activity. As they got further from _The Ark_ more of the planet's life was visible. Green plants lined the road. Soon they reached a post sticking out of the ground. "Huh. What is this? Is this writing?"

"Let me see. It says," Hound paused as his exploration software ran a database search and attempted to decode the alien script. "Huh. It's very similar to Nebulan. It says Portland, OR 20 miles."

"Great. What does that mean?"

"A mile is likely a unit of distance and it is possible that Portland is a city."

"Great, natives! We may actually be able to learn something about this planet." They continued in the direction the arrow pointed and soon found a native. They turned around a corner and nearly ran into a silver car that was driving right at Cliffjumper. All three cars screeched to a halt and a small pinkish biped got out of the silver car and started making loud angry noises at Cliffjumper. It walked up to Cliffjumper and knocked on his window while making more loud noises. When the biped saw the car was empty he got much paler, backed away from Cliffjumper, got back in his own car, and sped away. "Hmm that was strange."

"According to my translation software he just cursed at you and told you to drive in the correct side of the road. He then was terrified and ran away. Apparently cars can't drive themselves on this planet." Also it looks like we should be driving on the right side of the road."

"Alright Hound. Let's find this city."

As they drove down the road they were suddenly surrounded by buildings. Many of the buildings were smoking and burning and some were collapsing. "Whoa. I've just got wireless signals. There's so many! I'm relaying these signals to Blaster!"

Back at _The Ark_ Blaster received Hound's relayed signals and rubbed his hands in delight.

 _~Wow! These natives are using so much of the EM spectrum!~_ Blaster paused as he decoded the alien signals. _~I've been able to derive some information about the natives. The natives are called humans. They are approximately 2 meters tall and organic. They're fairly sentient and have existed for a while. Our ship crashed landed in a volcano called Mt. St. Helens. It just erupted and these humans are struggling to contain the damage.~_ Blaster then looked to Optimus and said, "Prime these 'humans' may be simple but we should help them."

"I agree Blaster."

 _~Hound, I am sending Inferno and Red Alert to assist. See what you can do without revealing yourselves.~_

 _~Roger that Prime. En route to the disaster area. Transmitting coordinates to Inferno and Red Alert.~_

 _~Blaster is transmitting a preliminary database on humans.~_

O-O-O

Red Alert and Inferno sped down the road toward the human city named Portland. Their vehicle modes' sirens blared as they raced towards it. Once they arrived Inferno immediately noticed that many buildings were smoldering or still burning.

He commed Red Alert, _~I'll start with the biggest building and work my way down.~_

 _~Remember to stay in alt mode! These creatures may be cyberphobes!~_

 _~I know Red.~_ Inferno drove towards a building as tall as his root mode that had a fire raging in the top floors. Carefully, he extended the ladder attached to the top of the alt mode up. He could sense that a pair of fire suppression guns were on the bucket at the tip of the line. The ladder reached the top of the building and Inferno started spraying a foam onto the flames that snuffed them out with ease.

 _~Inferno to base, I can extinguish these flames but the humans are having some major difficulties putting these out. Compared to an Energon fire, this is nothing. Pit, I could walk through this fire and I wouldn't even singe my color nanites.~_

 _~Acknowledged Inferno. Meet up with Hound and Cliffjumper, when possible.~_

 _~Roger, Inferno out.~_

O-O-O

Several hours later Hound and Cliffjumper had met up with Inferno, though they could not help put out fires.

Hound commed the group, _~Hey guys, I'm feeling really useless. I can't put these fires out without resuming my root mode. Permission to return to base?~_

 _~Optimus Prime to Hound, permission granted. Units Hound and Cliffjumper cleared for return.~_

Hound and Cliffjumper made a careful 180° turn and began to drive back to _The Ark_. After about ten minutes of driving Hound screeched to a halt. "Cliffjumper did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I just felt Energon. Lots of it! A huge pulse wave and then it was silenced!"

"Are you sure that being in Stasis Lock for that long didn't scramble your sensor circuits? Energon has only ever been found on Cybertron."

"I'm sure of it! The signal was so strong it could only be Energon!"

 _~Hound to Optimus Prime, Did you feel that? We just detected a huge Energon pulse. Please advise.~_

 _~Have you checked the signature to make sure.~_

 _~Of course Prime, I wasn't protoformed yesterday. It's the good stuff. Here's the reading and the diagnostic of my sensor systems.~_

 _~But we have never observed Energon on another world. We've only been able to make poor substitutes from hydrocarbons and other energy sources.~_

 _~Well I detected it! It's somewhere in the region known as Nevada.~_

 _~I'll dispatch the twins. They are the fastest Autobots we have.~_

O-O-O

Optimus walked into the rec lounge and looked around. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I need to have a word with you."

The twins looked at each other and over the bond simultaneously yelled, "SLAG!" The yellow and red speedsters got up and followed Optimus's large frame towards the bridge. Sunstreaker said over the bond, "I don't think he's mad about the you know what, we're not going the right direction."

"Thank Primus for that 'bro. If he was our afts would be slag."

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker Hound has detected an Energon pulse from the desert. Since you are the fastest Autobots we have-"

Sideswipe interrupted, "Yeah, but I'm faster right?"

Sunstreaker snapped back, "No way! Remember Nova Cronum? I smoked you!"

"Yeah but I was damaged! You hadn't even been hit!"

Optimus stepped in between the bickering twins and held them apart. "It doesn't matter who is faster. The only thing that matters is figuring out why there's an Energon signal on an organic planet! Follow me, quietly." Optimus stepped through the doors on to the bridge and with a simple gesture turned on the holoprojector. "According to Hound's sensor sweep the Energon pulse came from right here." Optimus poked the holographic Earth and the state of Nevada enlarged. "It came from around here." He gestured to an area that was then tinged blue. "Your mission is to get in and secure this Energon. Try to avoid contact with natives. If it is some sort of Decepticon trap, I am confident you can fight your way out."

 _~Optimus Prime to Wheeljack, is the orbital bounce possible?~_

 _~Yeah. It'll be slow and showy though. This planet's orbital infrastructure is fraggin simple. I'm routing them through the Sky Spy that scanned our alt modes. Since there's only one, the signal will be very direct and very 'loud.' I'll bounce them in away from humans. Wheeljack out.~_

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you will be traveling by orbital bounce. Go outside and get line of sight to the Sky Spy."

"Yes sir!" Both twins saluted and walked out of the bridge and to the aft airlock. Once they were out of Optimus's audial range, Sideswipe said, "I hate orbital bounces. They rattle up your gyros and Pit do they hurt."

"Agreed brother. Orders are orders though." The door hissed open and the two twins walked into the mellow sunlight of Earth's sun. Once they were clear of _The Ark_ they signaled Optimus that they were ready. Neither of them bothered transforming, the orbital bounce forced any Cybertronian back to root mode. One moment they were looking out on the battered landscape and then they were engulfed in a bright orange beam. As the beam lifted them off the ground their systems screamed as the beam transported them across the Earth. As they were put down on the desert sand there was a loud bang as air was displaced by the Cybertronians.

Sideswipe shook his head and said, "Primus. Is there any better way to travel than a pit damned orbital bounce?"

"Regardless there goes stealth. They could probably hear that all the way back at _The Ark."_ Both brothers transformed into vehicle mode. Their legs compacted into the rear of their alt mode and the hood flipped over their heads as they fell to the ground. Sunstreaker admired his brother's alt mode in the dusk sunlight and purred his engine. "Man if you look half as good as I do I must look good!"

"Hey! Our alt modes are identical! We look the same!"

"False. I have a better color scheme. Let's go." The yellow and red Lamborghini Gallardos drove forward over the rough desert terrain navigating via infrared.

"Sunny, do you sense any Energon? I can't get anything."

"I can't get anything either. Reading nil. Let's go to the last known position. I'm getting heat signatures and motion around where the pulse was detected." Once the twins crested a shallow hill a military base came into view. "Sideswipe, do you think the base is supposed to be on fire?"

"No. For some reason I think most of these fires shouldn't be burning." After a moment of thinking he exclaimed, "Could the natives have accidentally detonated the Energon? There wouldn't be much signal and that would explain the fires."

"We probably would have detected that, right? If Hound's readings were right the detonation would have registered." The twins reached a metal fence that separated the desert from the base. Sideswipe chuckled as his headlight panel folded to the side and a small cutting laser sliced through the fence.

"Heh. This security is scrap." A moment later a large section of the fence fell away from Sideswipe. "In we go brother." The two sports cars drove through the sizzling hole in the fence and into a nightmare. The military base had few standing buildings. Those that still stood were broken or on fire, or both. Dead humans were laying on the ground around the buildings. Sideswipe pulled forward and saw a human who had been charred to a crisp. "Yech. That's disgusting. Can humans do this to each other? This doesn't look like an explosion, it looks like an attack. And the only thing I can think of that could do this to a human is- " They shouted in unison, "Decepticon weapons!"

O-O-O

Lennox motioned with his hand to group around him. He then whispered, "Does the radio work yet?" The man carrying the radio shook his head and clicked the knob. The radio hissed with quiet static. "Damn. Why doesn't it? Those robot things left half an hour ago. Surely they can't be jamming it from that far away." The man handed him the radio and Lennox jumped as a bright red light flashed and a bang rumbled the desert on the other side of Groom Lake. One of his men gasped as the ground rumbled with the sound. "I don't know what that is but I don't think we want to meet it. Let's try and call backup."

Lennox whispered into the radio, "This is Colonel Lennox calling anyone who can hear me. We are the only survivors of the attack on Groom Lake Air Force Base. Is anyone receiving me?"

O-O-O

"Sunstreaker, I'm getting a radio signal. Boosting and decoding."

" _This is Colonel Lennox calli- ZZZZKKKKRSH can hear me. KKKKKSHHHT only survivors of the attack on Groom Lake Air Force Base. Is anyone receiving me?"_ Sunstreaker prepared to respond. It's from human survivors of this base. I'm responding to the hail.

"Autobot Sideswipe receiving signal. Signal is weak, recommend boosting signal at transmitter."

"Thank god! Someone is KZZZST us."

"Signal still weak. Boost signal then respond. What is your location?." Sideswipe received the location from a much clearer signal.

"Roger that Lennox. En route to your location."

Sideswipe fishtailed as he accelerated over buckled concrete and cratered dirt. "Wait up Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker accelerated after him. The red Autobot skidded to a halt a few minutes later in front of a group of dirty humans wearing green clothing and head coverings. One of the humans pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the sports car and muttered, "What the hell?" A human stepped forward and said, "I'm Colonel Lennox. Who the hell are you?" and rapped his fingers on the hood.

Sideswipe split apart and pushed himself onto his feet as he resumed his root mode and looked down at the humans. Before he could speak the humans began firing guns at him. "That's really annoying you know." He crossed his arms in front of his optics and yelled, "STOP! I'm trying to help you!" The humans stopped firing but backed away. "I'm the person who was responding to your hails on that primitive comm channel."

He sent over his bond, "Don't come any closer, the humans are skittish." Sunstreaker responded with a feeling of acknowledgement.

"You're just like those tin cans that attacked our base! Why should we listen to you?"

"For one, I could kill all you where you stand. I'm not going to do that, but take that a gesture of goodwill. Also I fight the 'tin cans' we think attacked your base." The humans stopped backing away and lowered their guns. Sideswipe sat in the sand and shook his head. "Let's start this again. I'm Sideswipe. I'm an Autobot. We fight for the preservation of freedom."

One of the military men yelled, "Yeah! This is my kinda robot!"

"Thank you human. The most likely assailants of your base are the Decepticons. We Autobots fight the Decepticons. Tell me a bit about the 'tin cans' that attacked this base."

Lennox stepped forward and said. "They flew in as jets and then turned into giant robots. One also turned into a tank. That one was was tan and purple. Another turned into a bomber and was gray and purple. Then there was a blue and white one that launched all these tiny robots about our size. Their armor was impenetrable. No matter what we threw at them they just kept going. Their weapons were terrible. They burnt right through any armor our vehicles had."

"Why did they attack? Decepticons don't usually attack natives when the don't need to."

"The tan and purple one said they were looking for a crystal. Once they started destroying shit I tried to call for help."

"Of course, the Energon pulse. Did your base have any pink crystals? They would have given off a fair amount of energy."

"Not that I know of. We do deal in classified materials so we may have had some of these crystals."

 _~Sideswipe to Prime, I've found some humans who used to be stationed at a military base that may have had Energon. Location matches the detected pulse. The base was destroyed by a Decepticon attack starring Lugnut, Soundwave, and Blitzwing.~_

 _~This is troubling. Please confirm that the base had Energon. This could be good news for us.~_

"Alright humans, I've just checked with my commander and I need to confirm that this base had Energon. One of you could come with me while I search."

Lennox stepped forward and said, "I'll go." To his men he said, "Epps, you're in command until I get back." As Lennox was talking to his squad, Sideswipe had shifted form into his alt mode. The left door popped open and the interior lights turned on.

"Get in human." As Lennox got in the door shut and the engine rumbled to life. Sideswipe activated his sensor suite and started searching for Energon traces. After a minute of driving around the dark ruins of the base, Sideswipe registered an Energon signal.

Sideswipe pulsed "Sunstreaker, converge on these coordinates." over the bond while telling Lennox, "My brother is meeting us at the Energon trace. Don't panic when he shows up."

"Thanks for the warning Sideswipe. Can you help my get back in contact with the military? I've got some info I need to pass up the chain of command."

"My brother is sending a pick up request." A moment later he said, "We're here. Get out so I can transform." Sideswipe transformed into a kneeling position and reached into the hole that was cut into the ground. "Yeah I'm getting residual Energon readings. Sideswipe pulled his hand out of the hole and yelped. "Ah! That hurts! What kind of Energon was in there? It really isn't supposed to hurt you."

"Man. What did those Decepticons want with this Energon stuff?"

Sunstreaker transformed and walked into the light of the burning fuel. "It's our fuel and lifeblood. We run on it and it powers our technology. It's very rare. Before this it's only known source was our homeworld, Cybertron. But now that we've found it on a dirty organic world like this, our race may have a chance. Your human military is sending a helicopter to pick you up. Have one of your men set a green flare. Now if you excuse us we will be headed back to our base. Goodbye human."

As Sunstreaker walked away Sideswipe leaned down and whispered, "Don't mind him, he's had some bad experiences with organics. He's also just a bit of a prick." Lennox laughed as Sideswipe drive him back to his men. As Sideswipe drove away he heard the sound of helicopter blades in the distance.

 _~Sideswipe to Wheeljack, ready for bounce back to_ The Ark.~

* * *

 **AN: If you liked or disliked the story feel free to give pointers. Remember to follow and favorite to see these episodes/chapters as they come out! I'd like to get the next chapter out in about a week maybe... I'm not sure. Regardless, I do run on reviews so do leave them.**


End file.
